Confessions of a Hormonal Teenage Princess
by chrisspiration
Summary: I never wanted to be a witch. There. I said it. It’s the truth, anyway. I was rich, popular, and beautiful. I was ten years old, and I had it all. The meeting that ruined everything happened one day before my eleventh birthday... L/J, R/OC
1. No Blood, No Foul

**A Call from Poseidon for you, miss-** Badaboom! Badabaang! I am back! Hello everyone! I must say you should thank my wonderful partner in crime and friend, Lost-Hogwarts-Student for getting me writing again. Well...she more like, inspired me to write again. She didn't convince me or anything. Anyway, new story. I was randomly inspired. Truth is, I have a vague idea of things I want to happen in the story, but I have no concrete plan to follow. Read if you want, and I hope you enjoy what I have. This is set in the Marauder age and is in first person point of view from an original character of mine.

By and by, yes, I did change my Pen-Name if you're wondering. And once more, if you're wondering why I'm suddenly all into Apollo's Dreamy Goodness Godness, and other Greekness Godness Goodness, read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan'. They are my new ambition.

**the Lame Credits- **the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, including Hogwarts, some students, and ideas that shall fit into my story. All original characters and the plots are mine to own. Thank you, that's all.

* * *

I never wanted to be a witch.

There. I said it. It's the truth, anyway. My life was perfect until my eleventh birthday five years ago. I was rich, popular, and beautiful. What else could I have asked from life? My parents died when I was four years old, and I was immediately adopted by Nathan and Georgina, my step-parents. I moved into their three-story, thirty-room mansion in the outskirts of London. I like London. I was never a California girl, anyway. Georgina couldn't have children, so to her, I was the ultimate princess. I had the clothes nobody could afford, the friends everyone wanted to be seen with, the parties everyone wanted to be part of… the life everyone wanted to lead. I was Silena Verona, I was ten years old, and I had it all.

The meeting that ruined everything happened one day before my eleventh birthday.

_I was lying on my back in my four-poster bed, reading a Jane Austen novel when a knock came on my door. Annoyed that somebody had interrupted me, I decided to ignore the call, and keep on reading. Just as Mr. Bingley was about to propose to Jane, there was a second knock. Thoroughly irritated, I snapped the book shut and told whoever it was to come in. There was a man, in his early sixties perhaps at my door. But the weirdest thing was his outfit. I remember my thoughts exactly. 'Somebody please call a fashion police'. Grandpa was wearing an emerald tunic-like thing and a hat. Not a cap, no. Nor a top hat or anything like that. No. He was wearing a pointy hat. Like the one Merlin was supposed to have worn? Yeah. I was starting to feel a little creeped out at this man. I had no idea what he was doing in my bedroom or who he was, but I said nothing. The man walked up to me and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses._

"_Hello Silena," he'd said. I didn't react quickly enough to ask how he knew my name. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's time I tell you a little something about your heritage."_

"Lena?"

I jumped slightly as Annabeth's voice startled me out of my reverie. My arm was stretched out in front of me, numb now after having been supporting my head for a full double period. I blinked quickly and sat up straight, stretching my arms and rolling my shoulders. I took a quick look at my surroundings. History of Magic; right. Annabeth was sitting beside me, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning left and right in my place to crack my back. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" In front of me, Binns was droning on about some elfish war that took place a gazillion years ago while nobody paid attention to him, not even Lily. And Lily was…well she was Lily; know-it-all, studious, smarty-pants old Lily. I let my face flop back onto the cool table in front of me. Annabeth rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Start packing up- bell rings in three," she warned me, leaning on her elbows and trying to peek at the note that was being passed between two guys in front of us. I closed my eyes and shifted a little.

"I never un-packed," was my reply. I kept my ear keenly open to what was going on with Annabeth and the guys in front; it was the only interesting thing to do before the bell rang. Who were they, again? I hadn't even noticed when they sat down.

"_Shht! Please, guys. I've told you not to say anything in public,"_ I knew that voice. I felt warm blood rush up into my cheeks and the back of my neck, and my eyes snapped open.

"Get a grip, Moony. Nobody's listening." I knew _that_ voice all too well, as well. Grey eyes met mine as Sirius Black turned around on his spot and squinted in my direction. I understood the look. _You better not be listening in._ Like I'd care what _he_ was saying. Then my eyes shifted a little to the right, and the familiar rush of blood came back to my face.

"You can never be too careful…"

Remus Lupin stole a quick glance over his shoulder at Annabeth and me, and something that was definitely not my left boob did a little somersault; was it my imagination or did he blush a little as he turned back around? It must have been my eyes playing tricks on my brain. Anyway, I guess I should spill. Remus was my all-time crush. Ever since like, well, last year. Yet, time counts for nothing. I truly, really, deeply liked him; a lot. He was the sweetest, most amazing, modest, cutest, smartest, bestest guy in the whole wide world. I loved him. Oh my god, I sounded pathetic. I reminded myself that I was in a room…full of people…that could be watching. I sat up straight once more and brushed invisible dust off my lap.

"You catch anything?" I asked Annabeth, picking up my bag and looking at my watch. Ten, nine, eight… Ann looked at me and frowned, shaking her head.

"Nope. The notes are well-guarded. The marauders are much more careful than other guys in here…say that one in Transforma-" She was cut off by a loud ringing all around us.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, standing up beside our table and walking around it. I glanced back towards Lily, who was still packing up. "Come on, Lils. I'm hungry!" Lily sent me an annoyed glare and finished stuffing her books in her bag. She shoved it over her shoulder and stood up beside me and Annabeth.

"Maybe if you hadn't slept through the whole lesson-" I cut her off with a motion of my hand and started walking. "It's not like _you_ paid attention either," I snapped. Okay, so I was exaggerating a little bit. Overreacting…erm, whatever.

"Geez, someone's cranky" Lily muttered, giving me an evil glare and stalking off in front of us. Annabeth groaned and looked at me. I knew that look.

"Oh shut up," I said, and stormed off on my own. I reached the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table, trying to spot an empty space. I was heading towards an unoccupied spot near the edge of the table, thinking about who knows what, when I vaguely realized that somebody was walking beside me. Well, not really beside me, but…you know, parallel to me…heading towards _my_ spot. I didn't even bother to see who it was, but I quickened my pace. The person next to me did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a person with black hair-wait, scratch that; two black heads. Oh please Merlin _no_. I literally _ran_ to the spot and slammed my bag on top of the table just as one of the guys beside me dived for the seat. A pair of hands slammed onto my side and pushed me straight onto the edge of the Gryffindor table. I doubled over and my back slammed against the wood as my attacker's head landed with a 'thump' on top of my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

"_Padfoot!_"

I heard something that sounded like a lot of books falling off a table onto the floor, but I didn't react. My side hurt-like-hell. As did my stomach. I couldn't move. I faintly heard people around me whispering, and a few screams. Urghhh…

"Lena! Silena!" I heard Lily somewhere around-or was it on top?-me. "Are you okay?" More people asking if I was okay, and then male voices. "Padfoot! You just tackled a girl!" and then a more familiar voice, "Sirius! Oh sweet Merlin…Silena?" That made me react. I sat up as if someone had sent an electric shock through my body. It was harder than it had seemed. A heavy weight rolled off my stomach, onto my legs, and _finally_ onto the floor. There was a groan of pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said quickly, looking around to spot the source of the voice. Whoa. H e was right in front of me, and he looked...hot? Sexy? Huggable? Kissable?-uh…concerned. Worried-about me. Oh my god. He held out his hand, and I reached towards it, trembling slightly, but another pair of hands took mine before I could get close to his touch.

"Leen, oh my gosh, are you okay? Sirius! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Annabeth pulled me to my feet and straightened my school blouse. I was a little drowsy, and my head hurt as well as my sides, stomach, and back now. I looked up, Remus held my eyes for a few (long, tense, romantic) seconds and then leaned down to help his friend up. I blushed terribly and turned towards Beth.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. But I'm going to _kill_-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Lily was doing the 'killing' part for me already. She was standing in front of Sirius, Remus, and their friend James with her arms crossed in front of her-full-anger mode.

"-have no idea who you think you are to jump at her like that-DON'T you get in this, Potter!-could've seriously hurt her-" she was yelling, as the three boys cowered in fear. Don't get me wrong, Lily wasn't mean or anything like that. She was one of my best friends, an amazing person, and a wonderful, loyal friend. But when she got mad-well, the marauders' reactions were pretty accurate to what they usually are.

"Hey Lils, cut them some slack," I said, putting my arm over her shoulder and giving her a slight squeeze. "Sorry for freaking out at you before- no idea what happened," Lily took a deep breath and turned towards me, smiling.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sirius then came over and did something I never thought he was capable of. Well, that his pride would allow anyway. He apologized.

"Silena, hey. Look, I'm sorry, man-uh-girl… I didn't wanna, well…tackle you or anything… I-" he seemed at loss for words, and he ran a hand along the back of his neck nervously. I grinned in spite of him. "Well…I hope-I mean, are you okay? I'll take you to the nurse, I'm sorry…really," he sounded sincere enough. I shook my head and smiled.

"No blood, no foul," I replied simply, and looked behind his shoulder as I spoke. Remus was looking at me again. I felt blood rush to my cheeks…again. Wow, that was a lot in a few minutes. He'd been pretty close lately, huh? Oh my god, he was coming towards me.

"Here, you uh, dropped this" he said, handing me my schoolbag, and smiling. I stood there, speechless. Okay- do something! You look like a loser!

"Erm, thanks." I said, taking the bag and slinging it over my shoulder again. Remus smiled once more at me, and then at Lily and Annabeth, who were standing beside me. Then I remembered something, and took a few steps forward. I was aware that people surrounding me (including Remus) were watching as I sat down on the bench in the Gryffindor table and crossed my legs. I looked over my shoulder, glancing up at Remus from under my eyelashes, but he wasn't looking at me. Okay, embarrassing. I turned to Sirius instead. "By the way, thanks. We get this spot today," I said, smirking and turning back to the empty gold plate in front of me. James laughed behind me and Sirius mumbled something under his breath. A curse, probably. I heard nothing from Remus. Annabeth giggled and sat down on my right, while Lily sat on my left, and started eyeing the food menu for this afternoon.

"Hot, Leen," Ann commented innocently. "Nice performance,"

I said nothing, but I didn't need to.

I knew that already. Mine usually are.

* * *

**Beep! A text from Hermes- **So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please review. I'd really like your opinions. Should I keep going? What do you like? What do you dislike? Opinions welcome, just please try not to flame, I want constructive critisism, not put-downs. Thank you and good bye!


	2. Animals Count, Too

**Better check your IM. It's Artemis!**- After ages and ages of pondering, writing, erasing, writing some more... okay fine. After ages and ages of doing nothing for this story, I'm back with chapter two! Hope you like this one! :)

By and by, yes, I did change my Pen-Name if you're wondering. Don't expect to understand the strange workings of my mind.

**ah, the wonderful Reviewers are answered**-

Hurricane Rachel: Thank you, your review is very much appreciated. And actually, I've never heard that song, but I can see what you mean by reading the lyrics. Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please continue reading!

Lost-Hogwarts-Student: Hallo! I'm glad you found it amusing, Padfoot. :D And you do check up on it, please. XP

JeanSyrotS: Ohmygosh! Jean! HEY! And thank you for your review! :) I'm glad you like it and I hope to be inspired enough to continue this further. And here it is! I really hope you like whatever I post next. Thx! :D

**the Lame Credits**- the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, including Hogwarts, some students, and ideas that shall fit into my story. All original characters and the plots are mine to own. Thank you, that's all.

* * *

"Oh, _please_, Lily. Slughorn is in love with you; you most definitely got an Outstanding, as always," I told a nail-biting Lily as we stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily really got on my nerves sometimes. Yes, she was one of my best friends but why did she have to be so darn worried about her grades? I mean, I'd understand if she failed a couple of classes, has a P average, sure then I can sympathize, but no. Lily Evans is a straight-O, sometimes E student. Then, it was just plain annoying.

"Well…I'm sure I got something wrong. I think I stirred clockwise and it should've been counter-clockwise…" she mused to herself, trying to remember. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her. "Whatever, Lils," I walked towards the heart of the common room, where Annabeth and Sophia, the butt of our quartet were doing homework beside the flickering flames of the fire. I slung my bag off my shoulder and slumped down on one of the couches.

"I hate potions," I stated calmly, lying on my back and closing my eyes. I'd never been good at them either. And Slughorn didn't particularly like me, either. It was a good thing Lily was one of my best friends, otherwise the professor would absolutely loathe me. I heard Sophia chuckle.

"News flash, Leen- you chose the subject this year," she pointed out. I could already picture the smug look on her face as she said it. Urgh. I mean, of course I was aware that I'd picked it, but it was only for the stupid career. I was, in fact, interested in becoming an Auror, and therefore badabing! I needed to take potions.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to do homework right now. I had a three-foot essay due for Transfiguration tomorrow, but I figured I'd just do it later on. I wanted to rest for a little while…just a while… enjoy the rare opportunity of peace and quiet-ness in the Common Room at this time of day…just a little while…

"_and then I hurled my shoe at his face and ran like hell. I mean, just the freaking _look_ on his face was priceless!"_

Oh, no… Footsteps approached from outside the Common Room.

_Loud, obnoxious, annoying laughter. "Yeah, well that still doesn't top the incident- Gnomefields- with the devil-cat yesterday, so I win"_

_The footsteps stopped abruptly._

"_No you don't. It so does."_

"_No, it does not."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_No, actually, I believe it doesn't."_

BAM! I snapped my eyes open and raised my head a fraction of an inch as the portrait door swung open with such force that the back of it hit the stone wall. The fat lady screamed and instantly shut herself back as a huge mass of black robes tumbled into the Common Room, grunts and shouts emitting from it.

"-WASN'T EVEN HUMAN-!"

"-ONLY MESSED WITH HIS CLOTHES, AND-"

"-WELL THE CAT ONLY LOST FUR!"

And that concluded my all-too-short peaceful rest this evening. I shot a dark look at my friends and found them in states so different from one another that I had to stifle a giggle. Sophia was gaping, wide-mouthed at the spectacle, quill in hand and drops of black, forgotten ink spattering onto the carpet. Lily had decided to overlook the scene and was facing the opposite direction, eyes narrowed slightly and wearing a look of extreme concentration. Annabeth was looking half-amused, half-irritated, and was holding her wand in one hand, as if deliberating on whether interfering or not.

"_Fine_!"

The bundle of clothes which incorporated the likes of Sirius Black and James Potter was suddenly still. One of the figures untangled itself from the other and stood up, shaking its black hair out of its face and straightening round spectacles on his nose.

"Okay," he said diplomatically, crossing his arms over his chest and catching his breath for a few seconds, "Round four. Moony decides who wins next time, but for the record, animals count too."

"Fine!" snapped the heap of robes still on the floor. There was a pause. That's when Figure Number One noticed the rest of us. He grinned as if nothing had happened…and waved.

"Hello, ladies. What brings you to the dark depths of this room at this glorious time of day?" he inquired in what he probably thought was a charming manner. His eyes, of course, never left Lily. That boy had a strange, completely un-recruited obsession with my best friend. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. But it was Annabeth who answered.

"As much as I'd like to ignore your question, Potter, I'll enlighten you with news. Firstly, 'day' was over about two hours ago. And secondly, we _were_ enjoying the few quiet moments of peace that the room offered before you two decided to shatter our calmness like the two bigheaded, self-centered idiots that you are," she concluded, faking a bright smile. "What about you?"

I snickered, as did Sophia. James looked slightly taken aback, but that lasted merely a few moments. He nodded, accepting her response, and beamed once more. "Just came back from the prank of the century, you know, the usual."

"AHA!" cried Figure Number Two (still from the floor, mind you), and a hand shot up into the air. "So you _admit_ that _my_ prank was 'the prank of the century'?" James, thank goodness, decided to ignore this and turned towards the nearest couch, which happened to be the one I was lying on. I looked up expectantly. What? Was he actually going to make _me _move? Nah, even he was above that.

"Could you make room?"

…Or not. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"No. I was here first."

"Oh come on, Selena. You don't need the whole couch, and I have nowhere else to sit," he replied, pouting. Nice try. I motioned towards the rest of the empty chairs in the common room. He glanced to where I was pointing and then returned his pout to face me. "But I want to be next to _you_," he amended, getting down on two knees and resting his chin next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily peek over her shoulder at the scene, frowning slightly.

I merely rolled my eyes. "Not a chance, James. See over there? Your friend seems to be doing quite fine without a couch," I pointed out, referring to Sirius, who was, unbelievably, still lying on his back on the floor. James sighed and stood up again.

"Padfoot?"

"Mmm?" came the response.

"Stand up,"

"I don't want to,"

"You're on the floor, Sirius"

"The floor is comfortable."

James looked at me, raising his eyebrows as though trying to prove something. All right, I had to admit, the Sirius excuse had been poor, but that still had no effect whatsoever on him having to steal my seat. I pretended to be sorry.

"Dang, yeah, well…that sucks for you. I'm not going anywhere." James' eyes turned to slits. Okay…kind of freaky. Then he turned around, and for a few precious seconds I thought he had actually given up and was walking away. Then, he took a few steps back and landed butt-first on my knees.

"Argh! Get off!" I yelped, shaking my legs and sitting up. The idiot started laughing. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him off the couch. He landed with a thump on the carpet. I swung my legs around and sat up properly, thoroughly annoyed. I smacked the side of his head and stood up, looking at Annabeth, who seemed ready to leave when the cue came. James immediately bounced up onto his feet (faster than I thought possible; he must have springs attached to his legs, or maybe they're made of rubber…) and landed on my couch, smirking at his victory.

I decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. "Ann?" I called. She stood up gladly, gathered up her stuff and followed me towards the girls' staircase at the end of the Common Room. I heard an unwelcome 'Thanks!' from behind me, and quickened my pace up the stairs. We got to our bedroom and shut the door behind us. I slumped onto my bed at the far end of the room and groaned.

"I hate James Potter. And Black, for the matter. Pair of insufferable, insolent, impudent…urgh!" complained Annabeth, shoving her books on top of her trunk and sitting down on her bed. I mumbled an agreement.

"You know he gets worse when Lily's around," I replied in his defense. Truthfully, I did like James. Don't get me wrong, not in the boyfriend, like-like way. As in, friendly like. He was funny, conversational, extremely polite and usually charming. There were, of course, exceptions. We had just witnessed one of the greatest. When he was hanging with Sirius and in the presence of Lily, he was nearly unrecognizable. I did try to talk to him about that once, and it didn't turn out so great. I mean, he kinda got pissed off, and as _I_ wasn't going to apologize to _him_, he eventually had to swallow that abnormally large ego of his and end up asking for my forgiveness. But that was the end of it. Strangely, he never talks about his infatuation with Lily with me, nor anyone else besides the rest of posse for the matter. But anyway, that's off topic. What was I saying?

"I don't get why you're always all buddy-buddy with him. I mean, have you _seen_ him, really? He's like…the world's biggest jerk! Doesn't he ever get under your skin?" Annabeth asked me, slightly bothered by my response, I could tell. I sighed, we'd had this conversation before. Many, many times.

"Yes he does, Ann. But you've only seen the arrogant, self-centered, stupid side of him. If you actually got to know him… well, he's an amazing person." I replied, fiddling with the hangings around my four-poster bed. Annabeth peeked suspiciously at me.

"You know, Lena. If I didn't know you any better I'd say you liked him and not Remus," she left her observation open-ended, waiting for me to respond. To be truthful, her opinion didn't surprise me (but I admit that my heart did a tiny leap when she mentioned _his_ name). As I said, we'd had these conversations before.

"You know I don't. Besides, how could I like a guy that's obsessed with one of my best friends?"

Annabeth shrugged and lay down on her own bed, closing her eyes. I did the same, and for once, my peace was not interrupted.

"Selena?"

Dang.

"Yes, Annabeth?" I replied, sighing and opening my eyes again.

"You still have the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow,"

Dammit. Curse Transfiguration. Curse McGonagall. Curse everything.

"I know."

"…aren't you going to do it?"

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

**Is that morse code? Hephaestus is trying to communicate**- So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please review. I'd really like your opinions. Should I keep going? What do you like? What do you dislike? Opinions welcome, just please try not to flame, I want constructive critisism, not put-downs. Thank you and good bye!


	3. The Workings of Animagi

* * *

It was only after ten consecutive minutes of fierce reprimanding from Professor McGonagall and twenty-five house points taken from Gryffindor house that I decided never to risk lying about a missing assignment again.

I'd figured out three possible excuses for the essay that I didn't bother to do. The first one being the classic, 'I lost it'. An easy con to that option would be McGonagall deciding to summon it and ending up with the long-forgotten piece of parchment under my bed that contained not even the date. That ruled out option number one.

The second excuse had been to pretend I'd been incapable of writing it. Perhaps that I'd caught a serious case of dragon pox the past week and I'd spent it at the hospital wing, dying, barely able to breathe, and that sadly I hadn't had time to write the essay. Yet McGonagall could easily talk to Madam Pomfrey, and then I would've been screwed.

Option number three was to blame someone else. Tell the teacher I'd done it but that somebody had stolen it and burned it. But I had needed someone who was capable of stealing an essay, someone who never did his homework and had decided to harm my grades by destroying my work. Someone McGonagall wouldn't even think of believing. Someone like Sirius Black. Nothing could go wrong, right?

So when I entered the Transfiguration classroom that morning, ready with my excellent excuse as to why I did not, in fact, have my essay in hand, I was utterly confident. What I did not expect, however, was an unmistakably handwritten, five-foot essay explaining in detail the workings of Animagi to be handed in (accompanied by an irritably handsome smirk of smugness) by the likes of Sirius Black.

Needless to say, McGonagall had been furious, and I ended up with a double essay to write not only on Animagi, but also on that day's lesson, Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration; GLET for short. All in all, it had been a morning gone from bad to worse.

I walked deliberately forward, yet with no idea where I was supposed to go. Stopping for a minute, I tried to recall my schedule. I'd just finished Charms…therefore I had a free period before double Potions! Awesome. I started walking again, now towards the Grand Staircase that would take me to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I figured I'd meet my friends, until somebody approached me.

"Hey, Silena," greeted a soft, polite voice from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin and screamed. But no, that wouldn't be good. First of all, I quite liked my skin, and I'd spent the entire summer in France trying to tan. And secondly, if I screamed, I'd most likely freak him out, and he'd never talk to me again, which was, once more, not good.

Trying not to look too nervous, I smiled brightly and replied, "Hey yourself, Marauder. What are you up to?"

Remus chuckled slightly and shrugged, motioning up the stairs. "Common room. I've got Astronomy next period and I need to study for this test that's coming up," he explained, accommodating his bag over his shoulder and following me onto a staircase, which promptly moved. I was still working on keeping my cool and chatting him up.

"Ah. So you're going to be able to predict the workings of life through the stars, then. Interesting…" I continued, conversationally. In truth, I'd never understood a single thing about Astronomy. It was an unnecessarily boring subject that would never be useful in the future, and as it wasn't an obligation for the Auror career I wished to pursue, I'd happily dropped it. But he didn't need to know all that.

"I thought you disliked Astronomy," Remus replied, slightly amused. "If I recall correctly, you once called it an unnecessarily boring subject that will never be useful in the future."

I stood there, my face burning up, evident shock plastered on it, stumbling over my own thoughts. Remus laughed. "I'm joking, that's okay. Personally, I find it interesting, but I know half the school doesn't,"

See what I mean? He's absolutely perfect. Now that my embarrassment had reduced…a little, I began to internally squeal as I realized he'd thought my words important enough to remember them. And he was looking at me, with his perfectly brown eyes and sexy hair, as if waiting for me to say something. Shoot. I probably should say something. I managed to fake a little laughter.

"Yeah, well I'd forgotten you have that unbelievably accurate memory of yours," I said, smiling again. We'd reached the seventh floor, and I stepped off the stairs, lagging a little so he'd have time to do the same and walk beside me. Then, of course, something embarrassing would obviously have to happen to me.

I tripped. And fell, face-first onto the rug in front of me. My bag fell off my shoulder and my books scattered all over the place. Sweet Merlin. Trying as hard as I could to regain whatever self-dignity I had left, I pushed myself off the ground and made to stand up. However, I found a hand preventing me from doing exactly that, instead, held out by the person I irrevocably adored, offering to help me up.

Remus pulled on my hand and helped me to my feet. Keep cool, Silena. Always stay level-headed. "Thanks. I'd forgotten you're not supposed to step with both feet at the same time," I said, jokingly. Remus laughed, his eyes brightening up, making my heart leap. Then he leaned down and started to pick up my books. He was _such _a gentleman. I did the same, fetching my bag as well.

"Next time, do remember. I'd hate to have to drag off your dead body and bury it in the woods," he replied, smiling and holding out the rest of my books. I dumped them in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. We reached the Fat Lady, who was having an animated conversation with her friend, Violetta, or something. Remus said the password and the portrait opened. He waved a hand in front of us and waited for me to go in first. I couldn't hold back a grin and stepped in. I recognized Lily's handwriting on an unfinished essay on top of one of the tables, and figured she was in the room. I turned on the spot and faced Remus, who'd entered behind me.

"Well, Mr. Lupin. This is where I leave you," I told him, curtseying and beaming at him before going the girls' staircase, two floors up, and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and squealed, flinging myself onto my bed and giggling.

"Leen?"

I looked up at Lily, who was lying on her bed next to me. I started to open my mouth to tell her about my encounter with Remus, when I noticed she'd been crying. Immediately I sprung up from my bed and ran over to her, kneeling down and resting my hand on her back.

"Whose sorry butt am I kicking?" I asked hurriedly, trying to imagine who could've hurt her. Lily shook her head sadly and buried her face in her pillow. She mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Lils, tell me, please. What's happened?" I inquired urgently. She didn't reply, but I heard a sob emitting from her pillow. I decided on another tactic, and pulled the pillow from under her head. As I knew she would, she turned her face toward me.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She nodded.

"Then… did you get a detention?" Okay, don't blame me. She could possibly be crying about that. Lily's got a perfect detention-free record in her six years at Hogwarts. But no, she shook her head. Rather violently I might add.

"Lily, come on. I don't know what else… has someone said something to you?"

A single nod. Crap.

"Was it Snape?" She shook her head, fresh tears brimming under her eyes. I stroked her hair softly, trying to recall anyone who'd been mean to her previously.

"Anyone in Slytherin? You know those foul-mouthed idiots have absolutely no right to-"

"It was James," she cut me off. I felt my eyes open wide in shock. James? James Potter? What could he have said that had upset her? James wasn't capable of… hurting a girl, especially Lily. James absolutely loved Lily. He'd made it pretty clear these past six years.

"Lily… James… well, you know him. He's an arrogant idiot sometimes but… you have to admit he's gotten better this year. I mean, he never bullies anyone for the fun of it anymore, and rarely does he ever flaunt his Quidditch skills nowadays…" But Lily had begun to shake her head once more.

"Then what? What did he say?"

Silence.

"Lily, please. I'm trying to help you. James… well, friend of mine or not he's going to pay for making you cry. Where is that son of a-"

"He said he loved me."

Silence. _What?_ I was absolutely perplexed. Of all the things… this? Well, yes, that much was obvious, to everyone except Lily, of course. Although, I couldn't recall him actually ever saying that to her. It could have definitely shocked her, flattered her even, but… made her cry? What was so bad about having someone love you?

For once, I didn't know what to say. Lily sniffled and sat up, holding her pillow to her chest and looking down.

"The problem is… I've fallen in love with him, too."

Oh, sweet Merlin. Out of all the things, that was the last thing I expected. Ever. I was dumbfounded, confused, shocked.

"You _what?_"

"I know, I know. I have no idea. I just do, I think. I mean, he said that to me and then as usual I ignored him but then I started thinking and… well, I think I'm in love with him, too." She sounded desperate. I could see why.

"But… you said you hated him!"

"That was last year."

"True… but… wow… You really love him?"

Silence.

"Don't say a word to anyone, Silena. Please. I'm not completely sure… I mean, I don't know how to talk about this… It's weird. I like him, a lot; I really do. But you have no idea what it felt like. Him saying he loved me. He's never said that before. And he just said it in this completely matter-of-fact way and…" Lily flumped back onto her back and sighed. I giggled and sat back down on the edge of my bed. She looked over.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just… James!" I said, grinning. Lily bit her lip and smiled, shoving the pillow over her face. I started laughing. So did she. It seems that Lily finally got her fairytale ending. I just hope I can someday turn the page and find mine, too.

* * *

**Lost-Hogwarts-Student** haha, yeah, I thought that was pretty amusing too, especially if you can picture it... :) **Hurricane Rachel **Mmm, I can totally relate to those types of conversation, too. **RachTheDork** Thank you! I hope you do love it, in the future, though. :) I'll try; thanks.

**Disclaimer** _fan_fiction, hello? Ring a bell?


	4. That Pair of Wolf Ears

So, it's been like, forever since I updated. I'm so sorry!

A huge thanks goes to my awesome ALPHA (because she's too cool to be a Beta),** Siriusly Klutzy!**

Je t'aime!**  
**

Anyway, here's the latest chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I love TV?

I probably haven't. Well, let me explain. I was raised by extremely wealthy British parents from the day I turned four, in a house where I had two bedrooms, both which included a television set of my own.

Infinitely, I have found myself bored, alone, at home. My first and most adored resource of entertainment was, in fact, the TV. I've watched cartoons, romances, James Bond, eighteenth century dramas, operas, war documentaries, you get it. And I was always entertained.

So, here I sit. Bored, alone, and at Hogwarts. Where a certain spell was placed around this cursed castle so that "muggle electronics" don't work. There is not an exception to television sets in that rule. Which leaves me empty-handed, still alone, and still bored.

Have I ever mentioned how much I detest that spell?

Of course, watching television is not all I've ever done. I mean, I do love to read a good book. But sadly, I have finished the seven books I brought with me, and am in no mood to re-read any of them. I made a mental note to ask Georgina to send me some more next time I write.

It was Saturday evening, and I had no idea what I was doing on my own, in my bedroom, when I could be outside talking to someone, stalking Remus, or something. Sophia had gone off to the library with Lily to catch up on some homework or whatnot. Annabeth had completely disappeared, and I was beginning to get a little suspicious. The girl did have somewhat of a reputation, you could say.

I decided I was doing no good to myself or to the world sitting like a couch potato in this god forsaken room, and that I could go get some fresh air. I stood up, my dark brown hair disheveled all over my head, and made my way to the stairs that would lead me to the common room. As I descended the aforementioned stairs, I heard voices. Not in the 'I hear disembodied voices' kind of voices, or the 'voices inside my head' kind, either. Just people talking in the common room, although when I come to think about it, it's not that uncommon. Saturday evening, many people are lounging about here.

"Padfoot, you're being completely ridiculous!" whispered a voice I knew too well harshly. I stopped in mid-tracks, listening in. Come on, don't be too hard on me. I wasn't really eavesdropping, I was more…stopping to contemplate the…empty walls beside me, and happening to hear their conversation.

Fine, I was eavesdropping.

"But that's where you, my friend, are wrong," replied Sirius's voice from behind the wall on my right. I could already imagine his smirk as he said that. He does use that line quite a lot. "I am not being ridiculous. I'm being helpful."

"That's what I'm worried about," came the mumbled response from Remus.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Sirius, nothing at all."

"I thought so. Listen to me very carefully with that pair of wolf ears you've got,"

Silence. Sirius Black makes the weirdest comparisons in Hogwarts, I'd bet.

"Good," he said happily. "Now, if you want to get your girl, what you have to do first is send her flowers."

My stomach jumped all the way up my throat. I could barely breathe. I felt my heart racing about a thousand beats per second, and I struggled to swallow correctly. Standing on my tiptoes, I leaned my head closer to the wall.

"-exactly am I supposed to do that?" Remus was asking, regretfully. There was an inkling inside me that knew he was being forced to listen to these tips. Silently, I thanked the gods for Sirius Black.

"Easy. Through her window."

That's when I lost my footing. I've always had a slight reputation as a klutz, and recent events have been proving that absolutely accurate.

I yelped and tumbled down the remaining stairs, landing head-first out of the doorway, my arm bent in an awkward angle underneath me, my hair half-covering my face.

"You see what I mean, Moony? We've only just started and already you have girls falling at your feet, literally." Sirius cackled at his own pun, doubling up and holding his stomach.

I take back what I said to the gods, and curse them instead, for Sirius Black.

"Are you okay?" called out Remus's unmistakable voice from above me. I didn't move, afraid of having broken something. I was not, in fact, okay. Not at all. Need he ask? I'd just fallen down heaps of stairs. Why stairs couldn't be round, I didn't know. Who said they had to have pointy, hurtful corners? My eyelids had snapped shut, and would refuse to lift again.

"Never mind, you're probably not," he added as an after-thought, bending down and slipping an arm under my shoulders. How sensible of him. Seriously, I knew I liked him because of something. I felt very faint, and heavy, as he lifted my torso up with one strong arm and then picked the rest of me up by my knees with his other.

Oh, my, lord. Remus Lupin was carrying me. He was literally carrying me. Carrying me. Carrying me.

He walked us over to a couch and rested me down on it, leaning down over me. "Silena?" he said firmly. I could still hear Sirius's guffaws in the background. "Silena, answer me," I heard Remus say, once more. Of course! I wanted to reply. I'm right here, thank you. I love you. But I didn't find my voice. I mean, it's not like I was looking for it, inside of me or something. I can just picture that, 'Hey! Voice? Where are you?' Do people tend to think way out of the box when they're in pain?

Remus then gasped shortly. Oh, did I look that bad? I felt something hot and wet slide down the side of my cheek. Okay, ew. The only time I've had something hot and wet slide down the side of my cheek was about seven years ago, when an ungrateful bird decided to free its wastes over me. It was not pleasing. And, I guessed, neither was this substance.

"I think you have a minor skull injury...normally I'd fix it but I don't want to risk messing it up..." he mused to himself, and I felt him run his thumb over my right ear. Oh, sweet Merlin. I might just have a heart attack right now. "...should probably just take you to the Hospital Wing." Somehow, I found the strength to crack my eyes open just as Remus lifted me onto his arms again. He was looking ahead, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his lips forming a thin line in his jaw.

"Padfoot, this is serious. I think she's hit her-" But here my one and only saviour was interrupted with another fit of giggles from his comrade as Sirius exploded once more into laughter. What he found funny in this situation, I had no clue.

"But...but Moony, my pal..." he said in between breaths, still laughing. "She's not Sirius, I am!" And he promptly started laughing again. I could not believe him. How many times that pun had been used, I had lost count. By now, though, Remus had decided to ignore his friend and had started with me towards the portrait hole. I looked up at his face and managed a small smile. He was absolutely perfect. Seriously, how many guys would carry a girl all the way to the Hospital Wing just because they hit their head? Not many. That was when he caught me staring at him, and he blinked, startled.

"Are you all right? You had me worried there, I thought you'd fainted," he inquired, stepping over the hole and onto the Grand Staircase. I sighed dramatically and shook my head.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, I can go on my own," I told him weakly, just so that he would insist upon carrying me. I was answered to my satisfaction.

"No, I really think I should help you get there. You can barely keep your eyes open," he answered, smiling slightly, and I closed them in response. I felt the stairs move under us, and the steady movement of his chest as he breathed pressing against my shoulder. We got to the Hospital Wing faster than I realized, and was sorry when he put me down on one of the beds, as Madam Pomfrey rushed over toward me.

"Goodness gracious, Mr. Lupin! What happened?"

"She hit her head pretty badly on a corner, Madam Pomfrey; I think she might sustain a small injury in her skull. She was bleeding badly a while ago," he responded, all calmness. I opened my eyes once more to find the nurse's face examining my head. I got a glimpse of Remus's chest and hands, and I saw blood splattered on his fingers. It must have come from my head, and he wasn't even worried about it. There was no way I was going to die at this moment; my heart was beating faster than ever.

"Yes, yes...it does not seem that bad. I can mend it easily," She concluded, taking out her wand and pointing it at my right temple. After a few muttered incantations and a cream applied onto my injury, the wound was, according to the nurse 'completely healed.' I was given some sort of medicine that would boost my system or something, and in less than a minute I felt perfect (health wise).

Remus was still here.

I looked up and met his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and held out a hand to me. I took it eagerly as he helped me to my feet. I bit my lip while I figured out what to say.

"Erm...well...thanks, Remus. Seriously, that was...incredibly nice," I finally managed to say. I internally groaned. How lame. However, he did not seem discouraged by my attempt at gratefulness.

"No problem. You'd actually think I'd just leave you there to bleed?" he replied, smiling sweetly. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Not you," I said quietly, more to myself than anything. But somehow, he did hear, and his cheeks turned a shade of red. Hm. Black was right about that pair of wolf ears, whatever that meant. I was equally embarrassed, and felt the back of my neck heat up. "I mean, no...um...sorry?" I squeaked, in an embarrassingly extremely shaky manner. Remus shrugged a little, but remained silent. Somehow, though, I could sense that he was being more reserved. The distance between us as we headed back to the common room was a few inches more than it had been back at the Hospital Wing, and his hands were now in his pocket, instead of hanging limply at his sides. I wondered at this, and resolved to think that he was just awkward about what I'd said. Yes, that had to be it.

We got to the common room just as Annabeth exited it, looking flustered. When she saw us, however, she breathed a sigh of relief and immediately stepped up in front of me. "Silena, what happened to you!?" she exclaimed, trying to see something on my head. "Sirius just told me Remus had taken you to the hospital wing because you'd broken your head! Are you okay? Did you pass out? Where did you hit yourself?" Annabeth said this all in one breath. I had to laugh at my friend's worry.

"Chill, Ann. I'm fine. Really. It was just, what was it Remus? A minor skull injury. Pomfrey had it fixed within the minute," I said, feeling the place above my ear anyway, more out of natural reaction than anything. Annebeth rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to get into situations like this. What did you do?"

"She fell down a couple of stairs and hit her head with a corner on the wall," Remus replied hurriedly, looking at his own feet. Strange. Remus always looks at me when he's speaking, it's a natural courtesy of him. Annabeth chuckled and I hit her playfully on the arm.

"Shut up," I snapped, sticking my tongue out at her. A very immature gesture, I realized, a second too late. Remus, however, did not seem to notice, so I was spared from the embarrassment of that. A very awkward silence followed where I shuffled around with my feet, Annabeth looked from Remus to me, and Remus sticking his hands in his pockets again, and turning a darker shade of red. I have never seen him so embarrassed. I've never liked silences... Okay, not true. They're good sometimes, but only sometimes. When I want to relax, for example, they're great, or when I've had a bad day and just want the world to end, they're nice. But at times like these...silence was just so freaking loud. I felt a compulsive need to break it.

(

"Yeah, um...Anna, we should go look for Lily and Sophia. I think they're in the library." I said innocently, eyeing her pointedly. She got it right away.

"Right you are! Well, Remus, thanks for taking care of my klutzy friend here, we'll see you later, bye!" she said cheerfully, and turned towards the staircase that led to lower floors. I smiled and waved to Remus, who was still flushed, and he raised his head in acknowledgment.

"Thanks, again," I called back, before running a little to follow Annabeth to the library. As soon as we were two floors down, she put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed me. "So... tell me everything! Did Prince Charming come to your rescue?" she inquired loudly, grinning. I shushed her and giggled a little.

"Yes, actually. I have a faint recollection. But he carried me...he actually carried me! Can you believe it? I am in heaven. I'm positive," I replied, a dreamy expression on my face. We reached the fourth floor and made our way down the corridor that led to the library. Annabeth gasped and put her hand to her mouth for emphasis.

"Oh, Merlin, really? Aw, you two are so cute together!" she exclaimed, her voice raising a pitch as she finished the sentence. I bit my lip. Yeah, I know. We are. "But, well, you know...I would have never imagined you'd like him, Leen." she said in a matter-of-fact way, removing her arm from my shoulder. I frowned and turned to look at her.

"Why ever not?"

"Well...I dunno. I mean, you're so confident and sexy, and well...he's the total opposite," she said, shrugging. She caught my eye. "Oh, come on! You cannot tell me you think Remus Lupin is sexy!"

"Why, yes, I can, and I will. He is."

"He is not! Cute, sure, adorable, perfectly so, but sexy? Please, Silena, not even you can say that."

"Are you not hearing it from my mouth? I'm saying it loud and clear: Remus Lupin is sexy."

"You have got the strangest perceptions on people...he is not sexy! I mean...sexy would be Sirius, I admit it. As much as I dislike him, he's definitely hot."

"Of course, I never said that."

"Said what?"

"That he wasn't sexy. Sirius Black is sexy and hot and all, yes, but-"

"Got'cha! So you do think I'm a sexy beast! I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it!" came a voice from out of nowhere. I mentally cursed myself and stopped in my tracks. The aforementioned person rounded the corner, quite alone, and wearing an expression of complete smugness that irritated me to no end. He stopped in front of me and smirked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning on one leg. The perfect picture of arrogance itself.

"Bugger off," Annabeth snapped, from my side, an annoyed expression on her face. Sirius chuckled and placed his arm on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off, of course, but his grip was stronger than I'd thought.

"Oh, but Silena, Silena, Silena. Can't you see that it's completely normal? A natural reaction? Of course you think I'm sexy. It's okay, so do I," he told me in a disturbingly soothing-like kind of voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Then it should be no novelty to hear it, and you can kindly remove yourself from our presence, thank you," I replied, smiling falsely and stepping aside. He dropped his arm from my shoulder, and Annabeth stepped around him towards the library only a few feet in front of us. Sirius stayed where he was, but I had the feeling that he was still grinning. We rounded the corner he'd just come from and entered the library. It seemed perfectly empty, as usual on Saturdays, but I knew appearances could be deceiving.

"You see them?" I asked Annabeth, who, like me, was trying to find Lily or Sophia amongst the many bookshelves and tables.

"Nothing... Perhaps they're not here. Last time I saw either of them...well...actually I don't think I've seen Sophia since we got back from the game, and Lily since this morning," she replied, frowning and turning to look into the Restricted Section of the library. It was very true. I hadn't seen them since then either. Lily had refused to go to the game, just because Sirius had decided to taunt her by assuring her she'd be on the first row, cheering James on. Stupid prick. But, proud as she was, she had kept to her side of the argument, and stayed in the common room as the rest of us left for the match.

It had been against Ravenclaw, but we'd lost, even though their keeper wasn't particularly good. James had seemed off after the first half. He'd dropped to the stands level to receive the Quaffle from another chaser and had stopped a few seconds to look around. He'd made eye contact with me, and glimpsed around me. Then, one of the Ravenclaw chasers had stolen the ball from him and promptly scored. After that, James hadn't made contact with the Quaffle once. I kept insisting to Annabeth that it was because he had been expecting Lily, but she hadn't been there. Her opinion was that he just sucked at Quidditch and was finally revealing his true lack of talent.

"Yeah. They're not here. I just asked Wes and he said she hadn't been here the whole day." Annabeth startled me from my reverie. Wes! I hadn't spoken to him since Transfiguration on Wednesday and I admit I was kind of missing his company.

"Sucks...yeah well, they'll turn up eventually. Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with Wes now that you mention him, catch up with a few things..." I said, motioning towards the mass of blond hair that I could see behind one of the shelves at the back. Annabeth nodded.

"All right. I was actually supposed to meet up with Paul a few minutes ago..." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively and grinning. I laughed and rolled my eyes, waving her off.

"Go ahead, enjoy yourself,"

She laughed and I heard her exit the library.

"Wes!" I called out, walking towards him. He peeked out from the side of the shelves and smiled widely, beckoning me over. I went over and sat down on the chair opposite him, smiling. He had books strewn across the table in between us, and was holding one in his hands.

"What's up, Lena? Haven't heard from you since the Animagus essay," he said, placing a piece of parchment in the page he'd been marking and closing his book. He folded his hands in front of him and leaned towards me. I placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and did the same.

"Okay, you have no idea what just happened."

"No, I do not. Enlighten me."

"I erm...had an accident and well...kind of fainted, but that's not the point. You-know-who was there and he carried me to the hospital wing!" I said, smirking and sitting up. Let him make of it what he wanted.

"Hmm..." he looked thoughtful. Not at all excited. What the hell?

"Uh, hello? You should be congratulating me on my big step towards the Him & Me plan! What's with the 'hmm-ing'?" I responded, rather annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm. Annabeth had been more like what I wanted.

"Yeah, I mean...that's great and all but I don't think it's such a 'big step'."

"Why ever not?" Randomly I realized I'd used that sentence less than ten minutes ago, but I shrugged it off and looked questioningly at my friend. He was pursing his lips and tilting his head slightly, his grey eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well. You said you fainted?"

"Yes."

"And he was there?"

"Yes?"

"So then why would he not have carried you to the hospital wing, if you were in danger and right there?" he asked, as if making a point.

Okay, for real?

"Because, duh, most of the guys here would have just laughed and said stupid things like 'Oh look, Moony, you already have girls falling at your feet! Literally!'" I snapped back, very frustrated that he was lessening Remus's merit.

"That was Black, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Wes laughed, and placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm just kidding with you. That was nice of him, but just so you know, not all of the guys here would do that." Whatever that meant, I smiled anyway. But there was something he wasn't telling me, I could see it. I hated being out of things.

"What?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. He shook his head and removed his hand, placing it on his knee and looking up at me.

"Nothing.

"No, there is something. What is it?"

"Seriously, Silena. There's nothing. What do you want me to say?" he replied, the smile gone. I wasn't falling for that one so easily. I'd known Wes all my life...okay, most of it. Since I'd come to Hogwarts anyway, and I knew when there was something he was hiding.

"You...you don't think I'm making this up, do you?" I asked, flushing a little at the thought that he might think I was making it up for my benefit. He immediately shook his head and frowned.

"No! Never! Of course I believe you, Leen! Lupin is a great guy for you, really, I know it." As do I.

"Yeah, he is...he really likes me, don't you think?" I said, the dreamy smile on my face once more as I looked to the side, lost in thoughts of Remus and I kissing against some door frame...There were plenty around Hogwarts...

"Definitely."

See? That's what was so great about Wes. He was always ready to boost my confidence when I needed it. Truth is, he was always there when I needed him, period. Oh! I'd nearly forgotten.

"You wanna know something else? Before I fell, I happened to overhear a conversation between him and Sirius..."

"Oh Merlin, you were spying on him, again?" Wes replied, rolling his eyes and grinning. I ignored him.

"Sirius was apparently helping him out with some girl of his, and was telling him that he needed to send her flowers...through her window," I told him, raising my eyebrows. Wes snorted. Okay, what the hell.

"Flowers? Through your window?"

Now I was seriously offended.

"Yes, Wesley. What's wrong with that now?" I asked haughtily. He raised an eyebrow.

"That is so corny. If he doesn't have the face to give them to you face to face then why should he at all. It's like some cheesy Shakespeare act," he responded, pointing to one of the books in front of him, where I could barely make out the title, Romeo & Juliet. I stood up, blushing furiously.

"Well if they're so cheesy, then why do you read them!?" I exclaimed angrily, crossing my arms over my chest and stalking off, leaving Wes looking quite taken aback. I passed Madam Pince, who was looking at me through narrowed eyes, probably about to tell me to be quiet or whatever. I was so not in the mood. The corridor outside was empty, as I made my way back to the staircase.

"Silena! Hey, Silena!" I heard Wes calling out behind me. I didn't stop. I didn't turn. That is, until Wes grabbed my waist from behind and turned me around against my will. He was out of breath as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

"Come on, Leen. I was kidding,"

"No you weren't."

"No, you're right, I wasn't. But I'm sorry, I had no reason to say that, and it was completely uncalled for." I looked away, and remained silent. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it to meet my eyes again. A lone tear escaped my left eye before I could stop it. It fell onto Wes's finger and he wiped it away with his thumb, then pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist, but no more tears came. I wasn't that upset, I just cried really easily when I was angry.

"I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. Please forgive me," he said quietly, stroking my hair. I pulled away and nodded. So...well...perhaps I had overreacted a little...just a little. My eyes strayed to the badge pinned to his brown sweater. It had a P emblazoned on it, and he nearly never took it off.

"You know, you're not supposed to run in the corridors," I said teasingly, pointing to said badge. Wes grinned and covered it with his right palm.

"Well, nobody's watching." He replied slyly. I laughed.

"Silena?" I turned to find Lily at the edge of the staircase. She seemed to be going up, and looked very tired and worn out. I held out a finger to her and turned to Wes again. I stood on tiptoes, for he was quite tall, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, a gesture that was quite common between us. Then I wriggled a few fingers in his direction.

"I'll catch you later," I called out, starting to walk back to Lily.

"See ya, Juliet,"

* * *

R&R, please.


End file.
